percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge of the Demon
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 4: Revenge of the Demon It was like a half-way house in the apartment. Eight witches under one roof would attract a lot of attention for demonic sensors. Eve was curious about Jonathan's abilities. He could see the usage and origin of objects, so she wondered if maybe he could do the same with persons. He could see where they came from, maybe who touched them last and maybe who sent them. "Jonathan. Come over here a minute" Eve said and Jonathan got off the couch and walked over to Eve. "I need you to use your powers for me. But I need you to really focus. Leon, Peyton. Can both of you come over here?" Eve asked and the two came over. "Dirty looking demons, aren't they?" Leon said and Peyton agreed and said "What do you need, Eve?" she said. "I will try and tap into his mind with my powers. Jonathan is going to try and look into maybe who or what was the last to touch this guy. Peyton. I need you to keep an eye in case he wakes up, keep him bound" Eve said and Leon gave her a wary look and Eve laughed "Leon. I need you to try and shift the emotions of Jonathan and keep him focused" Eve finished and Leon nodded. "I hope you know what you are doing, Eve" Paul said from across the room. Nicola and Paul were brewing some defensive potions whilst Kalen and Ean where gone out for some chinese food. They needed to eat after that little scurry with the Rat Demons. "I hope this works. Sure we can see if he was working for Veper or any other demon for that matter" Eve said and Paul reassured her "Good luck" he said. They begun. Leon kicked one of the crystals away and Peyton closed her eyes, outstretched her hand and the Rat Demon was as flat as a board. Eve started next with the mind of the demon. She rooted through old memories, scenes from the Underworld and even an encounter with Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Eve and Jonathan must have sense the same thing as they both opened their eyes with a little yelp. They gave each other a look to see if they saw the same thing and they both nodded. "What... what is it? What did you guys see?" Peyton asked impatiently. "He... was part of a faction... working for Veper. But... he also had contact with another being. One I fear to battle" Eve said and wiped a sweat bead from her forehead. "Who was it? Barbas?" Leon asked, knowing Barbas was a demon who was feared by the Halliwell family. "Worse. The Source's right hand woman. The Seer" Eve said with a shiver. Nicola's face went from inquisitive to stunned and she ran over "She was vanquished... she had the Source's Heir... what?" she asked in tandem. "You know as well as I do that demons don't stay dead forever. I bet it was an alchemist that did it. Those sleezy no good weirdos" Eve said in frustration. Paul walked over and took Leon by the arm "We will go and find out more about these factions." he said and handed Leon a couple of potions. Kalen and Ean walked through the door with four bags full of food from the chinese restaurant. The restaurant was run by a friend of the family, Yo Ling. A son of An Ling. He is a Zen Protogée of his mother. He has abilites like a witch but is more refined with his abilities. He has Super agility and levitation as powers. Kalen placed the food out whilst Eve conjured plates and utensils. "Where did Paul and Leon head off to?" Ean asked, cracking open a fortune cookie and reading his fortune. "We discovered that the Rat Demons are part of a faction. Working for Veper, who was working for a higher power, one we must be careful about" Eve said which got the attention of Kalen who was enjoying prawn toast and some chow mein. "What do you mean "higher power", like an Upper-level demon?" he asked, talking through chewing. "Worse. Both Jonathan and I saw The Seer. Now, I believe she is rallying forces in the Underworld, creating a Throne once again. But if we can subtly take her down. Big accomplishment" Eve replied with confidence. "The Seer?! The Source's right hand woman, the one who stole your grandmothers child? She is back?!" Ean asked, his voice sounded sceptical. "I know. She won't be an easy vanquish like we are used to, with Scather Demons and Thorn Demons. But Kalen, we can do it. All of us" Peyton said. The look on Kalen's face turned from a negative to an "on the fence" sort of look. He dropped his toast and looked up "If we are to do this. We need to be extra careful. It will take all of us. Now if I were all of you. I'd take a potion home with you." Kalen said. Peyton and Nicola brought the dishes to the sink and washed them. It was 7:15 pm. Another hour and they'd all have to be gone out of the apartment. Sleeping arrangements were being made for Jonathan. He'd stay in the apartment and keep an extra eye on it. Ean went around enchanting the apartment with defensive barriers and used a spell to create a demon alarm. Eve and Kalen went on to brew more potions. A few where for personal protection, others would be used for protecting the apartment block. Eve walked over to the Rat Demon and cast a spell on him. "Demon who entered on Wiccan Terrain, I banish you to the Astral Plain" The Rat Demon glowed and glistened away but as soon as the glisten dispersed, Ean orbed to the living room with Jonathan. Blasting through the wall were four demons that Eve had never seen before. "Filthy witch. We came for him" the leader said and pointed to Jonathan. A second demon flung a Thermal Ball, which Eve never witnessed before, at Ean but Kalen made a hand gesture and the Thermal Ball began to morph until it exploded in the demons face sending them falling backwards. They were agile as they got back up. "You can't have him. You'll have to go through us first" Eve said and on the last word, focused and conjured an energy ball, and threw it at the ground in front of the demons. The ground made a little explosion but it made a great cover for them to escape. But they were quick, the inhaled the dust and all four readied Thermal Balls. Nicola used her love magic to construct a pink energy shield and dived in front of the Thermal balls, deflecting them. Peyton came behind her, swiping her hands. The demons hit the ceiling or objects hit them. Just as one they fell, one flung a Thermal Ball on the blind spot but Ean managed to freeze it. Peyton took this opportunity to send one of the demons into the Thermal Ball. The demons became enraged. And as they did, as if they were sensing, different demons appeared. Tracker Demons. Fireballs ready in there hands. The leader of the other demons came forward. "We came for that witch. But we are marking you for revenge. We will flee. But we will get you" the demon said, nodded and they all shimmered out. As he left, Jonathan crouched down and began to sob. Eve and Nicola crouched beside him "Whats the matter, Jonathan?" Nicola asked. "This is my fault. They are looking for me. You should have let me die" he said and weaped. Kalen sat beside him and patted his shoulder "We all have those feelings, friend. It's all part of being a witch. Now like it our not. You are a part of our team. And we are glad to have you" Kalen said which made Jonathan smile. Eve smiled as she felt like it was her duty to help protect Jonathan. Ean came over to Jonathan "I know I'm young yet. But I'd gladly take you on as a charge" he said. Jonathan asked what a charge was and Ean filled him in. Jonathan accepted with gratitude. Nicola ushed Kalen and Eve over to the kitchen. "We need to keep him on a low radar. Will one of us stay or will that be too risky?" Nicola asked but Kalen shook his head and replied. "We will put charm on him to keep him out of demon senses" Kalen said "And we better hurry. We have to get home" he said and the three walked over to Jonathan and said the spell. "This is a witch that demons can't find, But a barrier on his mind, Keep his mind undetected, Keep us united and connected" The three said the spell three times and Jonathan began to glow a blue-ish light. Eve checked her watch. "Guys. Come on we gotta go. Jonathan, we'll be back tomorrow. We have a lot of work to get done. Feel free to look through the notes and stuff to catch up and here are some potions" Eve said. Ean orbed Kalen and Nicola home and Eve drived. Her live was just a maze. Every turn was met by an obstacle and once that obstacle was cleared, dozens succeed it. But she had family support, and together, no one stood a chance. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Witch